rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
One of a Kind
EXP Awarded Roleplay There was a beat of wings in the early morning from what sounded like a larger than average bird before there was a soft thud. A practiced landing. He dropped his duffel bags on the ground and panted a bit. The flight from his home to here had been a long one, but boy was it good to have his wings given a break. Had to leave really early on the morning to have been able to get here when he did. After a bit to catch his breath, he looked around at the place and smiled. He was finally here. After so long, he was here. He looked down at his scroll to see the time, around 11 A.M., before he grabbed his duffel bags and lifted them up onto his shoulders, his wings loosely wrapped around him, letting him have room for his bags under them. He started to walk towards the door, the Gate to his Future. At this point, he would expect to see a few people to be roaming around. He hoped things would work out with everyone. He sighed a bit again before looking up a bit. Over his head was what looked to be a fiery halo. He hoped people wouldn't mind that too much...he rather liked it. He was an archangel, so they shouldn't mind much. A woman with pale gray skin and a shock of white-blonde hair was wandering around, seemingly without direction. If one looked close enough, one could see her piercing, icy blue eyes. She wore dark, tight-fitting clothing that covered most of her body and would have helped her blend into darkness well, but in this broad daylight, it made her stick out quite a bit. The woman mostly stuck to shadows, still seeming to wander aimlessly... He caught sight of her and walked over to her with a smile on his face. "Greetings, how are you? Do you know where I can find the headmaster for room placement?" He said kindly, though with a bit of superiority to it. The woman cursed herself under her breath. She'd been spotted. she thought. She turned to the winged being, seemingly unfazed by his appearance, her expression an indicator of how little patience she had. "I'm afraid not," she said in a tone of barely restrained annoyance. And it was true - she had heard about Headmaster Aurella but didn't think him pertinent enough to her objective to mandate keeping tabs on him. She then skulked off, intent on leaving the being behind. She hadn't come here to make friends. She had a job to do. ~ With a small bit of a sigh, Mari Bel had exited the ferry that was supposed to drop them off to the island where Shade Academy was located on. She was semi irate from not having Lebi by her side at this moment, but last minute arrangements would make her arrive just a little later. Oh well~ That would mean, she would have some alone fun for a bit! Mari Bel knew her uncle would be here... oh, what would he think of such a beautiful harpy eagle niece~? Surely, her father maybe mentioned...? Perhaps not... Regardless~! Mari Bel know how to play the cards, well in many ways, more than one~!! Hehehehe~! She started to make her way towards the interior, but caught sight of a tall, winged man having small chat which she was able to hear was asking for directions to the headmaster's office. Oh my, was he something to look at! She felt she could easily intrude, but as she made her way towards them, this wasn't even necessary since the other woman he was talking to seemed to be going away anyway! She cleared her throat and stretched her own black and white wings, "Ahem~! I may be able to assist you, you said you were looking for the headmaster! I am too, so maybe it'd be nice to knock two birds with one stone if you get my jest~" she giggled lightly and spoke in a friendly manner. ~ He looked at the fleeting woman with an raised eyebrow. Well...she had absolutely no social skills what so ever. He sighed and turned around to see the other. In doing so, his eyes widened a bit before going back to their set position. "Yes, I am. And very clever pun you had." He said with a smirk, looking down at the young lady. "What is the name of this fine young woman in my presence?" ~ Noticing the slight expression of being impressed, Mari Bel smiled slightly and fixed her hair up a little bit then giggled again, "Thank you, I try but I don't usually have much opportunities to be very funny," she said with a small sigh, then brought her hand up to her mouth, "Oh! I'm so sorry... I have no idea where my manners are today, but my name is Mari Bel. And I'll let you know that two can play your little suave game~ hehehe. So you tell me now, what kind of name matches this striking appeal of the attractive figure before me?" She smiled a little bit, she sounded a little hesitant as she spoke, as if she was actually naturally a little shyer around the opposite sex but made it appear as though she were a little more confident to match this person's. ~ - Not long after Mari Bel had arrived at the isle, Lebi shortly followed. She was supposed to come a little later... but she got a little apprehensive about being alone or her sister being alone... Not that Lebi could honestly do anything to get in her sister's way, Lebi was no one compared to her... but it did make her less anxious with the other to make the decisions for her... It didn't take long at all to spot Mari Bel of course. She was starting to make her way up to her... but she seemed busy... yet another bird.... They were always so full of themselves... Why couldn't she just been born one herself? She at least could have fit in a little more... but she understood that Mari Bel never wanted that for her. Lebi didn't approach her sister too much as she flirted with the other bird. Though she knew Mari Bel was faking, her performances were always very convincing and even she herself was fooled and forgot who Mari Bel was. This happened often... Not necessarily paying attention, she had somewhat got in the way of another female figure with white-blond hair and pale grey skin and gave her a small bit of a glance. Lebi looked at herself, she was dressed the way Mari Bel wanted her to dress, all frilly and her hair up with accessories but she shifted uncomfortably as she couldn't necessaily tolerate her attire if she was by herself. She frowned sadly as she started over to the other woman who was quickly moving past her without really noticing her. Lebi didn't want to say anything, she was always reminded never to speak without permission but this was difficult, "You're not from around here..." she noted in not really a soft way but not very confident as if she didn't really think to pick the right words or way to start talking to this other person even though she knew she probably - He smirked down at her, finding this encounter rather amusing. "It is completely fine, Madam. If so, this will be an entertaining encounter. As for my self, I go by many names: Archangel, Angel of Death, Angel of Salvation, and many others." He said as he started to let his wings unfurl, tossing his bags behind him. He beat his wings a bit at the end of the sentence, Letting his arms out from under his cloak and held in a balance like position. His golden cloak shimmering as the light reflected from it as it fluttered in the wind created by his wings. His halo growing bigger as he continued, the golden fire rising. "I am the Archangel Iaban Seriph!" As he got to the Zenith of this display, he dropped down to a knee, letting his wings go out wide. "But you can call me, Iaban." He looked up at her with a superior smirk. ~ Watching the great display with expressed awe and wide eyes, she felt her own golden halo couldn't compare much! She felt somewhat threatened, for once, at the thought of perhaps being lower now that another angel was put into play... Though she didn't display this at all. "My... why arent you more magnificent than I anticipated..." she said somewhat softly with a breath as she was definitely checking his wings out, a female eagle's instinct since this was another bird of prey after all. She kneeled down to his level, "Archangel, you say?" she looked him in the eye with utmost seriousness, "I'm no more than a third sphere plain angel..." She was looking away as she revealed her true nature as though ashamed in comparison to a grand chief, with her halo dropping with her head (or at least this was what she was making apparent), but not for long as she went back to gazing intensely at the superior and bringing her face closer to his as she expressed more enthusiasm about herself, "But! I have some tulpa powers and I am an envoy of principality, my drive is all about influencing governing bodies in this realm virtuously using my abilities to manipulate postive spiritual energy! I know I am much lower and smaller and plain... but I would care greatly if you could consider being my chief!" Meanwhile she unfolded her own beautiful but slender black and white wings that could hardly keep her in the air let alone pick her up. She was very proud of herself throughout this. ~ The gray-skinned woman turned to see the pale-skinned, ram-horned girl who had spoken, at first feeling irate, but then feeling just the slightest bit sorry for the obviously uncomfortable girl. Her harsh, annoyed expression softened to a more neutral one, with just a hint of pity in her eyes. "An astute observation," she said in an equally neutral tone. "You look like you've been better yourself."